Ciff Vobash
Ciff Vobash is a male Triomman pirate and captain of The Loose Cannon. Known for his anonymity and businesslike approach to piracy, he nonetheless rose to galactic fame as a leading member of the Freebooter Fleet, where his inherent caution frequently brought him into conflict with Captain Nemo's reckless abandon. Vobash plays a mildly antagonistic role in Galactic Menace, a participating member of the Fleet but Nemo's rival in practically all matters. Biography Early Career (5758 – 5794) Precious little is known about the childhood and early life of Ciff Vobash, very much by his own design. Born on Danboowui in approximately 5758, the Triomman somehow rose to prosperity as a successful buccaneer captain in the following decades. Over the course of his mysterious career, he acquired a number of notable crewmen: vo Veaff, a Baziron expatriate, Sarge, an Insurgent Company deserter and Cluu, a striped brushvezzer. He'd established relations, peaceful or otherwise, with both Aju Vog Xah Qaj and Captain Greatgullet, both members of Bad Space's piratical hierarchy. During this time, Nemo alledges that Vobash was responsible for knocking the fourth moon of Artelse out of its orbit. How or why this was achieved has yet to be seen. ''Galactic Menace (5794) Early in 5795, Vobash was contacted by Captain Greatgullet about joining Nemo's budding Freebooter Fleet. Her captain suitably bribed, ''The Loose Cannon ''was among the five ships responsible for sacking Kiesha Shipyards.''Galactic Menace, Chapter 11 As a founding member of the Fleet, he participated in several of the initial attacks on the Shipping Line's unsuspecting ports. In particular, he spearheaded the attack on Moqu Planetary Galleria while his more foolhardly allies targeted the carbon petro refineries on Ohostoi.Galactic Menace, Chapter 13 While serving among the Council of Captains, Vobash was universally the voice of reason, often advocating caution and discretion in favor of brashness and bravado. He vehemently opposed Gertie Gundeck's attempts to join the Council and her unapproved plundering of Crandish Commercial Exports.Galactic Menace, Chapter 14 He exhorted Nemo about his wanton destruction of valuable prize ships, an exhortation Nemo roundly ignored.Galactic Menace, Chapter 17 When The Endless Imperium preemptively sacked Ikoril Federate Station, Vobash unsuccessfully advocated for disbanding the Fleet early, before the final port – Yime Orbital – was pillaged.Galactic Menace, Chapter 22 Unsurprisingly, Vobash downright refused to participate in any ill-conceived attacks on the Supreme Sovereignty of Trija.Galactic Menace, Chapter 26 In order to secure the correct number of votes, Nemo subsequently murdered Vobash in cold blood at Hamburger Teriyaki Milkshake on Takioro's Second Ring. Legacy (5795) After his death, Vobash's ship and crew were reappropriated by the Freebooter Fleet. Abraham Bonaventure was appointed its new captain and, shortly into the doomed sack of Trija, was betrayed by vo Veaff, Vobash's loyal first mate.Galactic Menace, Chapter 27 The fate of The Loose Cannon ''remains unknown. Personality and Traits Ciff Vobash is far from a typical Triomman. Whereas the majority of his species would much rather break legs first and ask questions later, Vobash is extremely methodical, well-spoken and rational in thought and behavior. For many years, Ciff Vobash's mere existence was a carefully maintained secret, known only to a small number of trusted confidants and the odd underworld afficianado. The utter lack of a posted reward throughout the majority of his career spoke volumes about his legendary discretion. Vobash has gone to extreme, almost paranoid lengths to avoid the vast majority of limelight and infamy many of his contemporaries – Nemo, especially – sought to accumulate. Most accurately compared to a businessman, his thinking is always logical, circumspect and focused solely on maximizing profit while minimizing risk. All of his decisions are made with the intent not only to increase his wealth but, more importantly, to insulate him from harm. For example, he captains a Heskite vessel specifically to prevent the risk of reverse boarding actions, he's tamed a spined brushvezzer whose disquieting pheremones aid him in his negotiations and he makes of habit of adopting pariahs and loners as his officers, to instill an almost fanatical sense of loyalty in them. Appearances As a member of the Council of Captains, Vobash is a prominent supporting character through much of the action of ''Galactic Menace. ReferencesCategory:TriommanCategory:PirateCategory:Freebooter FleetCategory:Council of Captains